


Dungeons & Magos: Regência de Sangue

by Klaus_D_Rasen



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Adventure, Curses, Demigods, Dragons, Dungeon, Elf, Fantasy, Gods, Magic, Multi, Psychic Abilities, Romance, Slaves, Werewolf, Wizards
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-01-30 18:57:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12659400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaus_D_Rasen/pseuds/Klaus_D_Rasen
Summary: O mundo contém mais segredos do que muitos estão cientes. Escondidos sob camadas de feitiços e encantamentos, uma sociedade mágica existe e mesmo entre eles existem segredos e entre esses segredos estão a existência das masmorras que ao serem completadas concedem artefatos e poderes além da imaginação. Enquanto a sociedade mágica luta entre si por meios de manipulações, traições e sangue para ver quem se tornará a casa mais poderosa e aquele que assumirá o trono e governará todos os magos, uma força antiga e maléfica esta se erguendo e todos correm perigo.





	1. Roman

Quando _Roman Van Stohr_ entrou para os _Guardiões do Colosso_ , ele imaginou que seria algo um pouco mais interessante, e não ficar o dia inteiro guardando uma tumba antiga.

\- O que passa, Roman? Entediado? – perguntou _Loren Gaahr_ em guarda do outro lado da entrada para a tumba que ficava protegida pelo enorme muro sem fim atrás deles, o _Muro Colossal_.

Roman bocejou antes de responder.

\- Eu? Entediado? Não...

O local era o cume de uma enorme montanha, _Kanderi_ , próxima às nuvens. Ambos guardiões estavam bem agasalhados, pois além de estarem longe da superfície da Terra, a montanha estava coberta por neve.

Não havia outra entrada para além do muro a não ser a ponte de cordas e madeira que ligava aquela montanha a outra, _Monusteri_.

Abaixo da ponte, era impossível de se ver o fim, mas Roman sabia que era cheio de rochas pontudas como espetos e água corrente.

Para atravessar o Muro Colossal só é possível pelo pequeno portão um pouco maior que dois metros. Aquele portão dourado com serpentes mortais de bronze e prata encrustadas atende pelo nome de _Portão da Discórdia_.

Roman tinha os seus vinte e dois anos. Dono de olhos castanhos claros e cabelos loiros que chegavam ate seus ombros, ele não podia deixar de pensar se não estava desperdiçando sua vida a algo que ele nem fazia ideia se era verdade.

Desde pequeno ele ouviu sobre a lenda que envolvia Kanderi. Um mau ali repousava e era dever dos Guardiões do Colosso garantir que esse mesmo mau nunca despertasse. Visando essa incrível missão, os guardiões construíram sua sede na montanha ao lado, o Monusteri.

Olhando para a montanha a sua frente, Roman era capaz de ver partes das construções que era tanto dentro quanto pra fora da montanha. Para falar a verdade, Roman desconfiava que toda a montanha foi usada para construir a casa dos Guardiões do Colosso que também atendia pelo nome Monusteri.

Já fazia três longos anos que Roman se juntou aos guardiões, e apenas uma semana que ele se tornou um dos guardas do Portão da Discórdia.

Naquele condado, ser um Guardião do Colosso era uma enorme honra, mas não era exatamente por causa da honra que Roman se juntou a ele, mas sim por que pagavam bem. Assim sua família teria uma boa vida.

Depois da morte do pai na ultima revolta dos elfos, Roman teve que assumir o papel de homem da casa, mesmo estando apenas com seus dezesseis anos. Sua pobre mãe, uma padeira, não conseguiria cuidar sozinha dele e de seus três irmãos mais novos.

O sentimento em relação aos elfos era conflitantes a Roman. Ele os odiava por ter causado a morte de seu pai, Marcus Stohr, um ferreiro, que se juntou ao exército para proteger a vila em que morava da fúria dos elfos rebeldes, mas por outro lado, ele também os compreendia. Ser escravos dos magos por mais de dois milênios devia ser bem frustrante.

Ele olhou para o céu, além das nuvens ele enxergou o teto do andar. Era feito de cristais que assimilavam o dia e a noite.

Quando ele se juntou aos Guardiões do Colosso, ele esperava fazer parte da equipe de expedição e sair daquele andar e explorar os outros andares, e quem sabe, conhecer o mundo lá fora, mas ao invés disso ali estava ele, parado como uma estatua.

Os dois usavam um armamento de cobre desbotado, leve, porém bem resistente. Roman sabia que aquele armamento era algo feito espelhado em um tal povo de olhos puxados do Oriente do mundo lá fora a quase três mil anos atrás.

A lança espartana em sua mão era maior que ele e feita de ouro e bem poderosa capaz de rasgar o vento.

\- Diga-me Loren, o que faz esse mau ser tão terrível a ponto dos guardiões dedicarem suas vidas a impedir que ele desperte?

Loren Gaahr bocejou antes de responde-lo:

\- Dizem que _ele_ é a cria de um _Whinkhar_ com um elfo e que se alimenta de carne humana. É um ser sem alma que preza a discórdia sobre a terra. O deus da guerra e da morte. Um ser imortal e praticamente invencível. Outros dizem que o grande mau é a _Rainha do Pandemônio_. Bom, já deu pra entender. Seja qual for o mau que aqui adormece, acredito que qualquer queria que assim continue: dormindo.

Roman continuava sem saber o que realmente estava atrás daquele gigantesco muro, mas ele se perguntava se aquele muro estava mesmo ali pra impedir que algo saísse, ou se era para impedir que algo entrasse. Como ele queria entrar na sala proibida do Monusteri – ele desconfiava que era ali que guardavam a chave para abrir o Portão da Discórdia.

Ele se perguntou se algum desses rumores eram verdadeiros. Se os Whinkhars eram reais. Ele nunca viu um pessoalmente, apenas leu em um livro da biblioteca dos guardiões. Nele dizia que os Whinkhars eram criaturas humanoides de pele escamosa como as dos dragões e que se alimentam de carne humana, e apesar de parecerem bestiais, são tão inteligentes quanto os humanos, ou talvez ate mais. São uma das criaturas mais temíveis e perigosas que existem. Por ondem passam deixam um rastro de destruição e morte. São os servos leais que obedecem unicamente e exclusivamente a Rainha do Pandemônio.

Mas tudo era apenas lendas. Histórias para assustar as crianças.

Ele sentiu sua barriga roncar. Já passava da hora do almoço e ele estava faminto.

\- Loren, já não esta na... – Roman não conseguiu terminar de falar ao ver o colega se chocar contra o muro morto com um machado preso no meio de seu rosto.

O alarme do Monusteri foi acionado.

Roman não fazia ideia do que fazer. Seu corpo estava imóvel. O que diabos estava acontecendo?

\- Loren...!? – quando ele finalmente conseguiu se mover. Ele tentou ir ate o colega, mas foi impedido ao se sentir ser lançado contra o muro.

Um machado atingiu seu ombro esquerdo, mas por sorte ele estava usando a armadura.

A força com que aquele machado foi lançado era anormal. Era algo sobrenatural, além da incrível velocidade. Era tão rápido que parecia o vento.

\- Droga! – ele praguejou sentindo dor. Seu ombro havia deslocado.

Olhando para o Monusteri ele o viu com indícios de incêndios. O som de espadas se tornou audível. Gritos de terror – tanto homem quanto mulher.

No outro lado da ponte havia três figuras usando algum tipo de armadura talhada. Estava muito longe para ele conseguir ver direito.

As três figuras caminharam em direção a ponte. Roman tinha que fazer algo. Não podia deixa-los atravessar.

Com a lança em sua mão direita e com muito esforço, ele se levantou gemendo de dor. Era difícil ficar de pé, ainda mais com seu braço esquerdo deslocado.

Usando apenas a força do braço direito, ele movimentou a lança em direção a ponte como se afugentasse algum animal selvagem.

Uma onda de vento atingiu a ponte derrubando as três figuras no precipício.

Ele levantou a lança e a chocou contra o chão. Uma parede de vento se ergueu na beirada do precipício.

\- Ai... Droga... Eu tinha que ter desejado um pouco de ação... – ele praguejou. – Tenho que agir rápido, essa parede não vai os manter do outro lado pra sempre... Isso vai doer...

Ele bateu a lança mais uma vez no chão. Uma brisa fraca o atingiu e o rodeou e aos poucos foi ficando mais forte.

\- Ah... Droga! – ele gritou assim que seu braço foi realocado.

Ele olhou para a outra montanha. Havia pelo menos umas trinta criaturas usando armadura talhada.

Havia uma a frente das outras. Claramente aquele era o líder daqueles malfeitores.

Roman movimentou os ombros verificando o movimento. Estava tudo bem. Ele estalou o pescoço.

\- Aqui vamos nós... – ele disse segurando a lança com as duas mãos apontando a parte afiada para a ponte.

O líder daqueles malfeitores segurava algum tipo de caixa pequena. Ele apontou o dedo para Roman.

Os malfeitores rugiram. Ao mesmo tempo era um grito de guerra humano, também tinha um tom bestial.

Os inimigos avançaram pela ponte com espadas em mãos. Aqueles que seguravam arcos dispararam fechas contra Roman.

A parede de vento que Roman havia erguido o protegeu. O líder deu alguma outra ordem. Cinco inimigos encapuzados em um manto negro e rasgado ficaram a frente e diante da beirada da outra montanha.

Roman observou os inimigos que atravessavam a ponte. A parede de vento os impedia de pisar em Kanderi. Ele não acreditava no que estava vendo. Eram Whinkhars.

Eles era exatamente como nos livros. Eram humanoides com uma pele escamosa cinzenta meia esverdeada e com uma aparência reptiliana. Seus narizes eram fendas como as de cobras, seus olhos eram iguais aos de cobras. Suas orelhas eram pontudas como a dos elfos e eles não tinham cabelo. Seus olhos eram amarelo com fendas pretas, alguns eram vermelhos com fendas pretas. Outros eram verdes musgo com fendas pretas.

Se eles eram Whinkhars, então o grande mau que ali adormecia só podia ser _A Rainha do Pandemônio_.

Ele olhou para o _Monusteri_. O lugar ao qual ele chamou de lar nos últimos três anos estava em chamas. A fumaça negra estava cobrindo todo o céu do quinquagésimo sexto (56.º) andar daquela _Dungeon_.

Os cinco _Whinkhars_ encapuzados estenderam as mãos para _Kanderi_. Mesmo estando longe, ele conseguiu ouvir o som de encantamento para derrubar a sua parede de vento.

Aos poucos ele estava sendo encurralado. Ele se virou para o amigo morto no chão.

\- Desculpe, eu sei que é contra as regras, mas... Nunca fui de seguir regras mesmo... – ele correu ate o amigo e pegou a lança que estava ao lado dele. – Espero que funcione...

Ele fincou a lança do amigo no chão.

A parede caiu e no exato momento ele movimentou a própria lança, _Aquila Corner_ , lançando uma rajada fortíssima de ar contra os _Whinkhars_ na ponte os derrubando. Ele fincou a lança dele no chão e pegou a lança do amigo, a _Draco Rugiet_.

Ele saltou e deu um mortal no ar e caiu em pé de frente para a ponte e bateu o cabo da lança do chão. Uma onda de chamas de fogo foi lançada queimando tudo a sua frente. O solo se tornou negro e a ponte caiu no precipício em chamas.

As duas lanças, _Aquila Corner_ e _Draco Rugiet_ são duas lanças lendárias e mágicas que só podem ser usadas por aqueles que elas escolher como seu portador.

Roman pegou a _Draco Rugiet_ com a mão direita e sussurrou para ela:

\- Vá e ache o seu novo portador, mas antes queime os inimigos a minha frente, os responsáveis pela morte de seu antigo portador!

Com toda a força que possuía Roman a lançou em direção ao líder dos _Whinkhars_. A _Draco Rugiet_ se envolveu em chamas como um dragão abrindo suas asas e levantando voo em meio a uma explosão vulcânica. Uma onda de chamas avassaladoras seguiu a lança deixando todo o local colorido da cor do pôr-do-sol.

Roman assistiu com prazer todos os _Whinkhars_ queimarem como carvão.

A _Draco Rugiet_ desapareceu em meio as chamas como se tivesse se desintegrado.

Roman suspirou. Finalmente havia acabado. Ele caminhou ate a _Aquila Corner_ e a pegou. Ao se virar, ele estacou no lugar.

O líder dos _Whinkhars_ ainda permanecia vivo apesar de estar todo queimado. Ele movimentou a lança. A fumaça se dissipou. O líder era o único que ainda restava.

Com a pequena caixa na mão, ele saltou e caiu em pé há apenas alguns metros de distancia de Roman.

O _Whinkhar_ começou a falar. Roman não entendeu uma única palavra. Aquela língua era diferente de qualquer outra língua já existente. O som tinha uma atenuação que lembrava o som de serpentes.

Roman tinha razão dele ser o líder. Ele era meio diferente dos outros. Seu tom de pele não era um cinza esverdeado, mas sim um cinza azulado. Seus olhos eram azuis gélidos com fendas vermelhas. Ate mesmo a armadura dele era diferente. A cor das armaduras dos outros _Whinkhars_ eram acobreadas envelhecidas, mas a dele era um dourado reluzente, um brilho escarlate.

\- Desculpe, mas não entendo uma única palavra do que você disse. – Roman respondeu com todos os seus sentidos em total alerta.

\- ... Eu... Sou... O General dos... Whinkhars... Gohrezhart... Lutar... É... Sem... Sentido... Você... Perder... Entregue... Sua... Vida... Para... A Rainha De Tudo... A Era dos... Humanos... Acabou... Agora... É a era dos demônios! – Roman percebeu que ele estava aos poucos começando a falar a língua dos humanos cada vez melhor.

\- Oferta tentadora, mas não! – disse Roman cortando o ar com a lança.

Um arco de ar cortando o solo foi lançado contra Gohrezhart e o atingiu em cheio. Aquilo teria cortado ao meio uma armadura normal e matado o inimigo, mas a armadura dele permanecia intacta e ele bem vivo.

As queimaduras gravíssimas que Gohrezhart possuía estavam começando a se cicatrizarem.

\- ...Assim como os humanos... Possuem as _Relíquias Milenar_... Nós possuímos as _Relíquias Infernais_...

Relíquias Milenar são todas as armas e objetos mágicos que são encontrados nas _Dugeons_ e que apenas os humanos e algumas criaturas místicas podem usar, incluindo os elfos. A lança de Roman é uma Relíquia Milenar. As relíquias mais poderosas só podem ser usadas por aqueles que são escolhidos por elas.

\- Minha armadura é indestrutível. Enquanto ela permanecer intacta, eu me regenerarei, me levantarei e lutarei. – Gohrezhart desapareceu da vista de Roman. – Ela aumenta minha força, velocidade e meus sentidos. Eu sou invencível!

Roman se virou a tempo para defender com a lança o soco poderoso que Gohrezhart lhe direcionou.

As mãos de Roman arderam e doeram com a força do impacto que a _Aquila Corner_ recebeu. Ele foi lançado longe contra o chão.

Seus músculos estavam doloridos. Tudo o que ele queria no momento era se deitar em uma cama fofinha e dormir por pelo menos uma semana.

Com a ajuda da lança, ele se levantou.

\- Esta na hora de dar algum valor a essa sua vida inútil. Seja o sacrifício para o despertar de minha rainha. – disse Gohrezhart se aproximando e abrindo a pequena caixa preta com bordas douradas.

Dentro da caixa havia um bracelete em espiral dourado em formato de uma serpente com olhos de rubis vermelhos.

O bracelete ganhou vida como uma astuta serpente e voou para cima de Roman.

Ele viu as serpentes no portão ganharem vida.

Naquele momento Roman soube, apesar de nunca ter visto, aquilo era a chave para abrir o portão. Uma chave extremamente mortal que sugaria a vida dele para despertar a _Rainha do Pandemônio_.

\- Eu me recuso a morrer aqui! – gritou Roman batendo o cabo da lança no chão.

Uma extremamente forte rajada de vento lançou tudo para longe dele, inclusive Gohrezhart e o bracelete.

O Whinkhar se chocou bruscamente contra o chão e por pouco não caiu no precipício, já o bracelete voltou ao estado inanimado e caiu no precipício.

\- Diga adeus a sua chance de abrir esse portão. – disse Roman respirando pesadamente.

Gohrezhart se levantou em um impulso violente e praguejou na tal língua estranha que Roman nunca tinha ouvido antes daquele dia.

\- Humano tolo. Você acha que impediu algo? – Gohrezhart disse na língua dos humanos. – Agora que o _Bracelete da Calamidade_ esta fora da _Caixa de Pandora_ , o bracelete irar procurar por um humano, e a vida desse humano sugará e o portão se abrirá e a minha Rainha mais uma vez despertará e o mundo em trevas ela reinará.

\- Não se eu puder evitar! – Roman disse seriamente.

Ele segurou a lança com as duas mãos e cortou o ar. A Caixa de Pandora que estava próxima a Gohrezhart voou para a outra montanha, _Monusteri_.

Ele correu ate o precipício e saltou movimentando a lança. O vento o fez quase voar. Ela agarrou a caixa em pleno ar e caiu em pé na outra montanha. Se virou para _Kanderi_ e cortou o ar com a _Aquila Corner_. Uma rajada de ar capaz de dizimar uma floresta atingiu o _Whinkhar_ e o lançou bruscamente contra o Muro Colossal.

Gohrezhart pareceu desmaiar. O Muro Colossal não sofreu um único arranhão.

Ele queria ir ate a casa dos guardiões, mas de alguma forma ele sabia que estavam todos mortos. Agora era com ele. Ele correu usando a ajuda do ar para manter-se de pé.

Ele tinha que recuperar o bracelete antes que ele encontrasse um humano e desse o bote.

No fim do precipício, além das rochas pontiagudas, também havia um rio que percorria todos os andares da _Dungeon_. O lado bom é que ele finalmente iria se aventurar para fora daquele andar.


	2. Isadora

Ao olhar pelo vidro da janela do carro, Isadora sentiu seu peito apertar. Não era fácil abandonar tudo o que conhecia para ter um novo começo.

Ela não imaginava que sua vida iria virar de cabeça pra baixo em apenas uma semana.

Seus pais se separaram quando ela ainda mal andava. Ele se mudou para o seu país de origem, o Canadá, enquanto Isadora e sua mãe, Lúcia, refizeram sua vida em Nova Iorque.

Ela viveu sempre em Nova Iorque, tudo o que ela conhece esta lá, seus amigos, seu namorado, tudo. E tudo ficou para trás.

Vitima de um infeliz infortúnio, Isadora teve sua mãe tirada dela em um assalto a banco onde os ladrões acabaram disparando suas armas, e Lúcia foi uma das fatalidades.

Agora ela se encontrava no carro de seu pai, Anthony, o homem que ela só via uma vez ao ano, a caminho de sua nova casa em uma cidade que não se encontra no mapa chamada Beacon Svill.

A paisagem que ela estava sendo obrigada a ver não lhe agradava em nada. Verde para todos os lados. O céu fechado, mas sem sinal de chuva ou neve, ou sol.

Se já não bastasse ter perdido a mãe, agora teria que viver em outro país, em uma cidade desconhecida, em um lugar onde só faz frio e mal se vê o sol, junto de seu pai e sua nova família.

Ela nunca teve um relacionamento com seu pai, não um verdadeiro relacionamento. Ele a visitava várias vezes ao ano quando ela era pequena, mas depois que ela fez oito anos, as visita foram diminuindo, e com o passar do tempo, ela passou a ir visita-lo. Com dez anos, seu pai se casou novamente com uma mulher que ela não sabia se odiava ou ignorava. Não por que Charlotte era uma madrasta do tipo Branca de Neve, ou Cinderela, pelo contrario, Charlotte era boa, muito boa, e esse era o problema, pois ela queria odiá-la, mas não conseguia.

Charlote tem um filho de outro casamento, Sebastian, alguns meses mais velho que Isadora. Esse ela odiava certamente, pois seu “irmão” era um filhinho de papai mimado e completamente detestável. Infelizmente, ela já teve uma paixão secreta por ele.

Ela suspirou perdida em seus pensamentos. Isadora sabia que Anthony queria puxar conversa, mas ela simplesmente não estava nem um pouco interessada em criar uma relação de pai e filha atrasada. O que ela queria era voltar para Nova Iorque, onde sua vida era feliz. Voltar tudo como era antes.

Uma lagrima escorreu de seu olho.

Pensar que nunca mais poderia ver o sorriso da mulher que batalhou para ela ser feliz fazia seu coração apertar como se fosse esmagado.

Já fazia uma semana desde que sua mãe se foi. Uma semana de sorrisos falsos. Uma semana vivendo no automático.

Seu aniversário de dezesseis anos foi no dia anterior. Foi o ultimo dia junto de seus amigos, seu ultimo dia como namorada de Trevor.

Ao avistar que eles já estavam dentro da cidade, ela se ajeitou e limpou a lagrima.

Querendo ou não, esse era um novo começo. Lúcia deu a vida para que ela fosse feliz, e ela faria tudo o que fosse possível para tentar ser feliz.

Beacon Svill era uma cidade calma e misteriosa.

Sempre que ela era obrigada a vir visitar o pai, ela sentia que a cidade lhe escondia algo. Ela sempre quis saber o quê. Talvez essa fosse a chance de descobrir.

Não devia ter mais que oitenta mil habitantes em Beacon Svill. Os arredores da cidade eram cercados por florestas, outra parte pelo mar e penhascos, umas duas ou três praias, outra parte por montanhas. Além de Beacon Svill ficar quilômetros e mais quilômetros de distância de alguma outra cidade.

A cidade mais próxima de Beacon Svill fica a dez horas de distância de carro. Entre as duas cidades, pelo o que Isadora sabe, não existe nada além de florestas e montanhas.

As casas são simples, pelo menos dentro da cidade, mas ela sabia que existiam mansões espalhadas pela cidade e seus arredores. Muitas das mansões, pelo o que ela sabia, eram parecidas com castelos.

As ruas não eram como Nova Iorque, mas pelo menos no centro da cidade, eram bem movimentadas.

Eles tiveram que atravessar a cidade para chegar à sua nova casa.

A casa era simples, mas não deixava de ser elegante com seus dois andares, a madeira usada para construí-la, a grama, a árvore.

Todas as casas daquela rua lembravam-lhe as casas típicas de famílias do subúrbio que ela tanto sonhava em ter quando pequena. Onde aos domingos, seus pais reuniam os amigos e faziam churrasco.

Seu pai estacionou o carro em frente à casa. Isadora pegou sua mochila no banco de trás do Captiva preto e saiu do carro.

A porta da frente foi aberta e por ela passou Charlotte com sua meia-irmã de cinco anos logo atrás.

\- Oh, minha querida... – Charlotte soava toda maternal. – Eu sinto muito.

Era difícil odiar ela, pois Charlotte era uma boa pessoa e sempre lhe tratou bem. E o que ela mais queria no momento, Charlotte estava lhe oferecendo: _um abraço maternal_.

Ela não conseguiu resistir e se deixou ser amparada por aquela mulher que tentava achar um jeito de odiar, mas não conseguia.

\- Venha, vou lhe preparar um chocolate quente. – Charlotte conduziu Isadora para dentro.

A pequena as seguia logo atrás.

Charlotte era uma mulher com seus quarenta e poucos anos, mas que não demonstrava ter mais que trinta e cinco anos. Seu cabelo era loiro e seus olhos azuis e dóceis.

Seu pai, Anthony, por outro lado era um moreno de olhos verdes, os mesmos olhos que Isadora e sua meia-irmã herdou.

Já o cabelo, Isadora herdou os de sua mãe, um ruivo vivo que cominavam perfeitamente com seus olhos verdes.

Melinda, a meia-irmã de cinco anos de Isadora, era um anjinho loiro de olhos verdes. Outra que Isadora não conseguiu sentir raiva ao botar os olhos.

\- Sebastian, vá ajudar Anthony com as malas. – Charlotte ordenou ao filho que jogava um jogo de tiros online na TV de tela plana da sala.

\- Daqui a pouco! – ele disse sem parar de jogar.

\- Sebastian Olivier Gray! – ate mesmo Isadora sentiu medo do tom de Charlotte.

\- Tudo bem, nossa! – ele reclamou. – Desculpe caras, estou saindo.

Charlotte conduziu Isadora ate a cozinha.

Enquanto sua madrasta começou a preparar o chocolate quente, Isadora se sentou na cadeira e se escorou no balcão.

A pequena Melinda a encarava com aquela carinha de anjinho. Já fazia dois anos que Isadora não os visitava, então ela era uma estranha para sua meia-irmã.

\- Oi... – ela tentou puxar conversa com a pequenina.

\- Você é _mina_ irmã _Isadola_? – ela perguntou fazendo o coração de Isadora derreter.

Depois do chocolate quente e de se sentir acolhida por Charlotte, Isadora foi para o seu quarto que ficava em frente ao quarto de Sebastian.

Continuava o mesmo de dois anos atrás. A estante de livros a esquerda. A mesa com o computador próxima a estante. Os pôsteres de suas bandas favoritas. O teto estrelado. O armário a esquerda e na mesma parede a porta para o banheiro. A TV de frente para a cama que não era nem de solteiro e nem de casal, ficava entre os dois. Tudo estava igual conforme ela havia deixado da ultima vez.

Suas malas estavam ao lado da cama.

Ela fechou a porta atrás dela, jogou a mochila na cama, foi ate o banheiro e ligou a torneira de água quente para encher a banheira.

Ao se aconchegar na banheira, ela se deixou chorar. Descarregou tudo o que estava guardado.

Ela despertou com o som de batidas na porta do quarto.

\- Isadora, Anthony pediu pra você descer, ele quer lhe dizer algo! – ela ouviu Sebastian lhe chamar.

(...)

Depois de vestir uma roupa limpa, e se agasalhar por causa do frio, Isadora desceu.

Charlote estava a esperando com um sorriso estampado no rosto. Anthony assistia algo com Melinda, um programa infantil. Ela sentiu uma pontada de inveja.

\- Anthony! – Charlotte chamou.

Ele se virou e a viu descendo a escada. Anthony desceu Melinda de seu colo.

\- Tenho algo para lhe mostrar. – ele disse se levantando e indo em direção a porta.

Por um momento Isadora cogitou a ideia dele a estar lhe mostrando a porta da rua.

Charlotte passou o braço nas costas dela sem parar de sorrir como se guardasse um segredo.

Isadora não fazia ideia do que estava havendo, e sua cara demonstrava isso. Charlotte sorriu a encorajando.

Sebastian havia saído.

Anthony abriu a porta e deu passagem para Isadora passar. Charlotte colocou a mão nos olhos dela.

\- Surpresa! – ela disse retirando a mão.

A boca de Isadora se abriu, mas nada saiu.

Ela não acreditava no que via, em frente a casa, na rua, uma BMW vermelha com um laço de presente em cima dele estava estacionado.

\- Então, gostou? – Anthony perguntou.

\- Ah... Eu... – ela respirou fundo e tentou se recompor. – Estou sem palavras. Obrigada...?

Ela disse quase sorrindo.

\- Não acredito que vocês se deram a esse trabalho. – disse Isadora com os olhos lacrimejantes.

\- Que isso, querida. Você merece. – disse Charlotte.

\- Obrigada. – Isadora disse ao abraçar Charlotte. Ela se virou para o pai e também o abraço. Esse ficou meio sem jeito, mas aos poucos aproveitou o abraço de pai e filha.

\- Tome... – disse Anthony entregando a chave pra ela. – Esta com o tanque cheio. Vem, vou lhe mostrar o caminho para a escola.

Naquela tarde de domingo, depois de aprender como se chegava na escola, Isadora decidiu conhecer um pouco a mais da cidade.

Conheceu o único shopping da cidade, o cinema que ao contrario do que ela pensava, estava bem atualizado com os lançamentos.

Enquanto andava com seu carro pela cidade, ela passou em várias ruas com mansões. A maioria tinha o aspecto de ter sido construída por volta de mil e oitocentos. Algumas ate pareciam ser mal-assombradas.

Também passou um tempo no parque. Viu alguns idosos alimentar os gansos próximos ao lago.

Beacon Svill não era uma cidade grande, mas também não era pequena, e como qualquer cidade com uma população consideravelmente acima dos trinta mil, havia bairros mais perigosos também em Beacon Svill, assim como havia bairros de gente rica, como o qual ela passaria a viver.

Seu pai, Anthony Harrison Bennett, e sua madrasta, Charlotte Olivier Bennett, não eram ricos, mas tinham uma boa estrutura financeira.

Anthony era o cirurgião chefe do “Hospital de Beacon Svill”, enquanto que Charlotte era dona de uma loja de joias no shopping.

Quando retornou para casa, ainda era por volta das cinco da tarde. Sem nenhum animo para passar algum tempo com a nova família, ela decidiu passear pela floresta descendo a rua.

Conforme mais explorava floresta adentro, mais ela se sentia atraída. Por alguma estranha razão, ela se sentiu compelida a ignorar tudo ao seu redor e continuar.

Minutos que pareceram horas se passaram, e ela finalmente achou algo que não fosse árvores. Era um lago, uma cachoeira.

Olhando para o lado da cachoeira, ela não conseguiu ver o fim da enorme montanha de pedra bruta de onde a água emanava.

Ao redor do lago, cipós e musgos nas rochas e árvores indicavam que aquele lugar não frequentado por pessoas, pelo menos não nos últimos cem anos.

No centro do lago, havia uma pequena, minúscula ilha com rochas que formavam uma caverna. Se não fosse por ser uma ruina, Isadora acharia que aquela caverna foi feita pela própria natureza, mas os tijolos dourados desgastados e as pilastras contestavam essa hipótese.

A água na cachoeira era limpa, cristalina, mas o lago era sujo, como um pântano.

Apesar de temer haver jacarés e cobras, ela estava curiosa para saber o que havia dentro daquela caverna, mas se ela quisesse saber, ela teria que nadar ate a ilha.

Ela se aproximou do lago. Mas a frente ela viu algo submergir na água.

\- Ah! – ela se assustou caindo para trás. – Não tão curiosa assim...

Ao movimentar sua mão na terra para se levantar, ela sentiu algo gelado tocar em sua pele.

Seu corpo todo se arrepiou.

\- Por favor, não seja uma cobra... – ela choramingou.

Ela virou a cabeça para onde sua mão direita estava e cautelosamente a ergueu e assim revelou ser um objeto metálico para a felicidade dela, mas isso foi por pouco tempo.

O objeto criou vida. Era uma serpente de ouro com olhos de rubis vermelhos. E como uma astuta serpente, ela subiu no braço de Isadora e se enroscou se tornando uma pulseira de cobra com a cabeça apontada para o ombro dela e a cauda para a mão.

\- Ah! – ela gritou assustada e tentando se livrar daquela coisa, mas sem sucesso. – Isso não esta acontecendo. Só pode ser um pesadelo. Isso, um pesadelo. A qualquer momento vou despertar... por favor...?

Vendo que aquilo não era um sonho e que não iria conseguir retirar aquela coisa de seu braço direito, ela decidiu retornar pra casa e talvez usar óleo ou qualquer coisa do tipo para retirar aquilo.

Enquanto se levantada, ela começou a ouvir estranhos sons tanto da terra ao seu redor quanto da água esverdeada do lago. Sobre a terra, eram vários sons de folhas e gravetos sendo rastejados pelo chão. Na água, era o som de varias coisas nadando.

Seus olhos estavam fechados e ela temia os abrir.

\- Força Isadora, você consegue. – cautelosamente ela os abriu e o que ela mais temia se tornou realidade.

Dezenas de cobras rastejavam pelo chão em direção a ela, e mais dezenas de cobras nadavam pelo lago em direção a ela.

Ela sentiu todos os pelos do corpo enrijecerem. Os braços ela usou para se encolher.

Isadora Shaw Bennett tinha pavor de repteis desde os seus sete anos quando foi ao zoológico com a mãe e um incidente ocorreu quando ela estava na ala dos repteis e eles escaparam.

Por puro reflexo, seu corpo se movimentou sozinha e ela correu. Correu o mais rápido o possível para longe daquele lugar.

O vento frio se chocava contra o seu rosto quase lhe cortando, mas ela não ousou parar. ela tinha que fugir daquele lugar.

No caminho de volta, ela achou que poderia se perder por não lembrar o caminho, mas por incrível que pareça, ela achou a saída da floresta sem problemas algum.

Em casa, mesmo usando algo escorregadio, o bracelete não deu sinal algum de que iria sair.

Sem querer passar por louca, ela decidiu manter segredo de como aquela coisa foi parar em seu braço.

Naquela noite Isadora não dormiu bem. Pela primeira vez em sua vida ela sonhou com um par de olhos reptilianos tenebrosos.

(...)

Na manhã seguinte, já era segunda-feira, e o primeiro dia de aula de Isadora na escola nova.

Ela seria a aluna nova que entrou em novembro, três meses depois do inicio das aulas.

Ela detestava ser o centro das atenções.

Pela primeira vez ela agradeço por aquela cidade fazer frio, assim ela sempre usaria roupas de mangas longas para cobrir aquele bracelete esquisito.

Isadora respirou fundo antes de sair do quarto. O café da manhã foi normal, considerando o fato de Sebastian ter saído mais cedo.

Ao dirigir rumo a escola, ela se pegou pensando em como seus amigos em Nova Iorque estão infelizes e choram sem parar com a sua partida, pelo menos é no que ela gostaria de acreditar.

O colégio de Beacon Svill ficava há uns vinte minutos de carro da casa de Anthony. Iria demorar para ela se quer considerar aquela a sua casa.

O segundo ano do colegial nunca lhe pareceu mais aterrorizador como era agora, e tudo o que ela queria era pisar fundo e nunca olhar para trás.

\- Larga de ser covarde! Mamãe não te criou para ser uma molenga. A vida segue em frente. Cabeça erguida e vá continuar a viver. Hmm... Ótimo, agora estou falando sozinha...

Ela conduziu a BMW pelo estacionamento e a estacionou longe da entrada, pois estava tudo ocupada.

Ela não acreditou no que viu. Havia carros que deveria valer mais que a casa de Anthony. Ela agradeceu por ter sido a Charlotte que escolheu o carro para ela, pois assim ela não parecia ser o que ela era, pobre.

Isadora pegou a mochila no banco do passageiro, respirou fundo mais uma vez antes de tomar um folego de coragem e sair do carro.

Ela notou que algumas pessoas a encaravam, outras simplesmente a ignoravam – o que ela achou bem ofensivo.

Olhando em volta em enquanto se virava depois de fechar a porta do carro, ela viu Sebastian na entrada com um grupo de amigos.

O carro de Sebastian era do mesmo modelo do de Isadora, apenas a cor era diferente, era um preto fosco.

Havia seis carros de distância entre o dela e um conversível preto com bancos de couro que acabou de estacionar.

Dentro do carro havia quatro pessoas, todos homens. Os dois que estavam no banco de trás pareciam ser mais jovens. Um deles tinha o cabelo preto e meio arrepiado, do tipo que o deixava descolado. O outro era quase loiro. Seu cabelo era um castanho quase mel e também era curto e meio arrepiado, mas a forma que ficava nele era mais conservadora.

O motorista também tinha o cabelo preto, e mesmo estando longe, ela notou certa semelhança entre os dois que tinham cabelos pretos. O cabelo dele era de certa forma arrepiado, mas algo mais maduro e sério.

E o que estava sentado no banco do passageiro era loiro e era o único que tinha o cabelo que cobria as orelhas. Ela achou bem charmoso.

\- O que eu estou fazendo? – ela murmurou pra si mesmo. – Desde quando eu dei de ficar observando estranhos e a forma de seus penteados?

Os dois do banco da frente eram mais velhos, Isadora constatou quando os quatro saíram do carro. Ambos estavam no colégio.

Se ela tivesse que chutar, diria que ambos estavam no terceiro ano, enquanto os dois do banco de trás estavam no primeiro.

Ela se surpreendeu ao constatar que os quatro eram lindos, e se surpreendeu ainda mais ao achar o motorista o mais lindo dos quatro.

\- Droga... – ela murmurou ao ver que teria que passar por eles para entrar no colégio.

Um outro carro estacionou ao lado do conversível. Era uma Ferrari preta e dela saiu um casal, com o homem na direção.

O homem era da mesma idade dos dois mais velhos do conversível. Seu cabelo era preto e curto, quase raspado, além de ter um ar de mau. A mulher era linda. Seu cabelo era um branco acinzentado, curto e arrepiado na pontas. Ela parecia ser estrangeira.

Os dois se juntaram aos quatro que estavam no conversível.

A menina se jogou no pescoço do motorista do conversível, e por alguma razão, Isadora se sentiu estranha com aquela demonstração de afeto.

Ela chacoalhou a cabeça mandando aquele sentimento estranho para longe.

A curtos passos, e tentando passar desapercebida, Isadora rumou em seu caminho para a entrada do prédio.

Os seis estavam encostados tanto na Ferrari quanto no conversível e conversavam como se fosse amigos de infância.

Ela percebeu que quem mais falava era a menina e o jovem de cabelos pretos que parecia ser mais novo que ela, enquanto os outros pareciam fazer o tipo antissocial. Eles mal falavam algo.

\- Eu já disse que não foi minha culpa! – o menino de cabelos pretos se defendeu, enquanto a menina gargalhava. Ela agora estava sentada no capô do conversível e o motorista da Ferrari estava ao lado dela com o braço na cintura dela.

\- Assim como não foi sua culpa o meu jipe ter ido parar no fundo do mar! – o passageiro de cabelo loiro disse irritado.

\- Meus camaradas, vamos ser sinceros, aquela lata velha já estava com os dias contados! – o menino disse com um tom de pena.

\- Ora seu... – o loiro fez menção de ir pra cima do menino.

\- Murphy. – o motorista do conversível disse em tom de alerta.

O tal Murphy se conteve com uma boa lufada.

\- Tem razão. A culpa não foi sua. Se alguém fizesse o trabalho direito, isso não teria acontecido! – ele disse olhando diretamente para o outro jovem loiro e da mesma idade do menino que supostamente destruiu o jipe do tal Murphy.

\- Nisso eu tenho que concordar! – o menino disse. – Se você tivesse feito um trabalho decente e tivesse pesquisado direito, quem sabe assim você não teria comprado um carro decente com um freio que funcionasse?

A menina se desatou a gargalhar no ombro do homem que dirigiu a Ferrari.

\- Somente você mesmo, Johnny... – a menina disse sem conseguir parar de rir.

Ela percebeu que ate mesmo os outros dois estavam comprimindo os lábios para não rirem, enquanto Murphy se segurava para não esganar o colega.

Isadora passou naquele exato momento próximo a eles, e também não se conteve e se segurou para não rir. Naquele exato momento, os dois se olharam, ambos se segurando para não rirem.

Isadora se perdeu naquele mar verde que era os olhos do motorista do conversível.

Olhando naqueles olhos verdes, ela sentiu que algo estava certo. Por um segundo ela se sentiu completa.

Inconscientemente, ela passou uma mecha de cabelo por trás da orelha. Sentiu seu rosto formigar. Seu coração acelerar. Envergonhada, desviou o olhar e continuou seu percurso para o prédio.

(...)

Na primeira aula, Isadora agradeceu silenciosamente por não ter sido obrigada a ir na frente da classe e se apresentar. O Sr. Dursley, o professor de história, mesmo ela odiando história, já era seu professor favorito.

Na segunda aula, era o pior pesadelo de Isadora, álgebra, e ainda a detestável Sra. Stanley a fez ir na frente da classe.

Na terceira aula, geografia, ela também foi obrigada a se apresentar diante da classe. O Sr. Curtis acabou de entrar na lista negra dela, assim como a professora de biologia, Sra. Davis.

Depois da quarta aula, o sinal tocou indicando o intervalo. Depois de guardar as suas coisas em seu armário, Isadora foi para a cantina. Aquele frio a estava deixando faminta.

Depois de passar dez minutos na fila, ela se voltou para o resto da cantina. _Onde ela iria se sentar?_

Lá no fundo, alguém acenou pra ela.

Era Pamela Anderson, uma menina que ela conheceu na segunda aula. O fato de Pamela se vestir bem, ser bonita, inteligente, mas não ser uma patricinha, já era um ponto positivo.

\- Gente, essa é Isadora...? – Pamela a apresentou.

\- Bennet, Isadora Bennet. – ela se apresentou.

Pamela era uma loira de olhos castanho claros, e um sorriso encantador. Na mesa estavam em mais quatro pessoas, três meninos e uma menina.

A outra menina tinha o cabelo preto e curto, e olhos castanhos chocolate. Sua pele era negra. Isadora estava começando a achar que a maior parte da população de Beacon Svill era composta por gente bonita do tipo que só se vê na televisão.

Um dos meninos era loiro com um sorriso encantador. Seus olhos eram de um castanho esverdeado.

Os outros dois meninos eram irmãos gêmeos idênticos com descendência asiática. Seus cabelos eram pretos e seus olhos eram... diferentes. O olho direito de um deles era azul enquanto que o esquerdo era preto. O olho esquerdo do outro era azul e o direito era preto. De certa forma, eles se completavam. Era oficial, todos só podiam ter saído da televisão.

\- Bom, deixe eu os apresentar. Essa aqui é Luana Campbell. – Pamela começou as apresentações.

\- Então você é a aluna nova que as meninas querem jogar ácido, enquanto que os meninos querem ser o pai de seus filhos? – Luana perguntou com um sorriso de diversão.

Isadora se engasgou com o suco que tomava. Pamela, que estava sentada ao lado dela, lhe deu tapinhas nas costas.

\- O que? – ela perguntou com a voz alterada.

Luana se desatou a rir.

\- Não liga não, Luana gosta de brincar com a cara dos outros, mas se bem que... eu ouvi alguns rumores pelos corredores... – disse Pamela.

\- Era só o que me faltava. – disse Isadora.

\- Os gêmeos são os Takahashi. Rodrigo é o que tem o olho direito azul, e Ricardo é o que tem o olho esquerdo azul.

\- Milady... – Rodrigo começou a falar.

\- Aceita ser... – Ricardo continuou.

\- A mãe de... – Rodrigo disse.

\- Nossos... – disse Ricardo.

\- Filhos? – os disseram junto.

\- Aproveite... – disse Ricardo.

\- O dobro... – disse Rodrigo.

\- Pelo preço de _um_! – eles disseram em uníssono com sorrisos galanteador para Isadora que os observa meio pasma, mas também achando divertido.

\- Deus me livre! – ela respondeu.

As meninas se desataram a rir.

\- Essa é das minhas! – disse Luana que estava no outro lado da mesa ao lado de Ricardo.

\- Magoou... – os dois disseram.

\- Como vocês fazem isso? – Isadora perguntou. – É algum tipo de _vodu_ de gêmeos?

As meninas voltaram a rir, e dessa vez ate mesmo o menino que ainda não havia sido apresentado.

\- Quer saber, deixa quieto, um mágico nunca deve revelar seus segredos. – Isadora disse.

Ela estranhou um sorriso entre os gêmeos. Como se ela tivesse dito algo irônico.

\- Então, esse outro aqui ao meu lado é meu irmão mais velho que repetiu um ano, Paul. Cuidado, ele é um canalha.

\- Hey! – Paul se sentiu ofendido.

Isadora riu. Aquele grupo era divertido.

\- Já ia... – disse Ricardo.

\- Me esquecendo... – disse Rodrigo.

\- Bem vindo à Beacon Svill! – os dois disseram juntos.

(...)

A conversa fluiu naturalmente. Isadora respondeu perguntas de onde veio e do por que, ficou sabendo de como as coisas funcionavam em Beacon Svill. Quem eram os populares da escola, quem era bom manter distância.

\- Aquela é Corina Dellix. Ela é má. – disse Pamela. – Tente nunca cruzar o caminho dela. Mesmo os professores tentam não se envolver.

Isadora viu os gêmeos se arrepiaram com a menção de Corina.

Corina Dellix estava sentada em uma mesa sozinha. Seu cabelo era liso e meio ondulado, além de ser verde. Isadora não viu o rosto dela direito, mas era visível que ela era bonita.

\- Quer dizer que ninguém...? - Isadora deixou a pergunta no ar.

\- É de se imaginar isso, não é mesmo? Mas não, existem duas pessoas. Só entre nós, acho que eles tem um parafuso a menos. Bom, pelo menos um deles eu sei que tem. – Pamela disse. – _Jonathan Hill Griffith_ e _Talles Rudhergahr_ , os dois são melhores amigos ou um casal gay, não sei qual das duas. Em todo caso, são os únicos que se sentam com Corina e que aparentemente são amigos dela.

Isadora se perguntou se _Johnny_ era apelido para _Jonathan_ e se um certo dono de olhos verdes também tinha o sobrenome _Griffith_.

Ela passou seus olhos atentamente por toda a cantina, mas ainda não havia visto nenhum _deles_.

Foi quando a porta da cantina se abriu e por ela passou correndo aquele que ela ouviu ser chamado de _Johnny_ e logo atrás dele, o menino loiro que havia se sentado no banco de trás junto dele.

\- Falando no diabo... – disse Pamela. – Aquele que entrou primeiro é o Jonathan e o outro é o Talles.

Depois dos dois, o resto do grupo entrou. A menina ria descontroladamente agarrada no braço.

\- A menina de cabelos brancos é Sirena Vaahn Griffith, prima de Jonathan. Aquele que ela esta abraçada é o namorado dela e primo de terceiro grau, eu acho. Alan Nohr Griffith. Os outros dois são primos e o moreno de olhos verdes e tudo de bom é o irmão mais velho de Jonathan, Alexander Hill Griffith. E o loiro com cara de mau se chama Murphy Hussain Griffith. Os Griffith’s são a família mais rica da cidade e talvez do país. O único que não é da família ali é o Talles Rudhergahr, mas sempre, e quando eu digo sempre, quero dizer como unha e carne, ele e Jonathan não se desgrudam. – Pamela deu uma risadinha esquisita.

\- Pamela é fissurada em yaoi. – Luana explicou.

\- Está mais pra pervertida, isso sim. – Paul disse acusando Pamela. Os meninos na mesa concordaram seriamente.

\- Assim como existe homens que gostam de ver duas mulheres se pegando, existem mulheres que gostam de ver dois homens se pegando. É tão fofo. – Pamela se justificou toda sonhadora.

Isadora deu de ombros meio que concordando com Pamela.

Ela voltou sua atenção para os Griffith’s, e com uma atenção especial para Alexander Griffith.

Eles entraram na fila para pegarem o almoço.

Cinco minutos depois, Jonathan e Talles se separaram do grupo e foram se sentar junto de Corina.

Quando Isadora voltou seu olhar para os outros Griffith’s, seus olhos cruzaram com o outro par de olhos verdes três mesas de distância dela.

Ela sentiu sua pele formigar e seu estômago embrulhar como se houvessem borboletas em sua barriga.

_O que diabos esta acontecendo comigo?_

 


End file.
